


Changing Fate

by technin



Series: Miraculous [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Félix Are Siblings, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Depends, Different Relationships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Felix is low-key interested in Mari, First Kiss, First Meetings, Friendly Rivalry, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hate at First Sight, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I mean Mari and Felix get along but constantly have this "i'm better than you" moment, I;m not gonna be explaining battles cause it'll take too much time lol, Jealous Adrien Agreste, Love at First Sight, Mari and Adrien don't really get along, Mari and Felix Hate Eachother, Maybe - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rivalry, Sibling Rivalry, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Suffocating Cuteness, Teasing, Umbrella Scene (Miraculous Ladybug), Unrequited Love, adrien likes mari, becoming friends, but he's also annoyed with her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technin/pseuds/technin
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir are and always will be soulmates. They are meant to be together.So, what if the two of them end up changing fate and falling in love with different people?





	Changing Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Low-key don't know how to summarize this without revealing the entire plot lmao

Marinette's day couldn't get worse. Between bumping into Chloé before class, tripping on the stairs and bumping into someone, only to have Chloé yell at her for it, she was already done with today.

She didn't even pay attention to what Chloé was saying, all she saw was pink lips moving, but no sound coming out. Marinette couldn't care less.

Luckily for her, her new friend, Alya managed to pull her away from the yapping blonde before Marinette could blow any left of the fuse she had, now she's fuming, her eye won't stop twitching and she almost wants to punch something. She shot her gaze over to Alya who raised an eyebrow to her expectantly, waiting for her to vent.

Marinette only shook her head with a small smile and gave a shrug. Alya gave a small sigh and nodded her head to the stairs, gesturing for them to continue their walk to class. 

The box in Marinette's bag began getting heavier as their walk slowly grew closer to an end, swallowing down her anxiety, she slowed down. "Alya, would you like fighting bad guys and monsters and stuff?" Alya raised an eyebrow to her, but her eyes shined nonetheless. "Totally! I'm not afraid of anyone!" Alya looked over to Marinette, tilting her head slightly. "Why do you ask?"

Marinette shook her head. "Just- asking!" She answered, her voice wavering slightly, but luckily for her, Alya shrugged it off and turned back around. Marinette opened up her purse, pulling out the black and red China box, then slipped it into Alya's bag.

Alya opened the door and her small gasp caught her attention, Marinette peeked into the classroom to see a blond crouched down beside her seat. She sighed loudly, her patience at the lowest level possible, she practically stomped over to him, "What are you doing?" She harshly asked, moving her hands onto her hips as the blond flinched. "Oh- I.." he turned his head, Marinette followed his gaze, her eyes falling on Chloé.

"Oh, okay, haha, very funny you three." He stood up from her seat, "No, no, I was just trying to take this off--" he stopped himself seeing as her glare hardened at Chloé's laugh. "Oh really?" His gaze fell to the floor as she crouched down, trying to pick the gum off, only for it to get stuck on her fingers. She groaned and reached into her bag, pulling out a small tissue, "You're friends with Chloé, right?" She asked, glaring over to him. He threw a glance over his shoulder to the other blond in the front row. "Why does everyone keep saying that...?"

She stood up, frowning at him, then slid into her seat past the gum.

His mouth opened slightly, but closed it and moved back to his own seat, ignoring the small him beside him. "Nice job, Adrien." He muttered to him, making him throw a small glare to him. "Shut up, Félix.." his green eyes fell to his right hand and absentmindedly began twisting his ring to calm his faint anxiety.

Marinette's eyebrows furrowed, looking to the blondes at the front. "I swear I've seen him before," she muttered, shifting her attention to Alya. "I just don't know where." Alya grinned as she kept swiping on her phone, then handed her phone to Marinette. The bluenette took the phone and swiped between a few pictures, realization settling into her. "Oh! They're the sons of my favorite fashion designer." Marinette handed the phone back, but couldn't help the disappointment of her favorite designer's sons being arrogant teenagers.

* * *

"Adrien Agreste?"

The blond looked up hearing his name, a few seconds past before his new friend Nino leaned around his brother, then said to him, "You say present." Adrien nodded and quickly stood up, lightly shouting, "Present!" The teacher gave a small chuckle, then continued. "You don't need to stand," Nino told him, giving a slight laugh to him. Adrien nodded, his cheeks flushing a light color as he sat back down. "Félix Agreste?"

"Present."

"Chloé Bourgeois?"

"Present."

"Ivan Bruel?"

Marinette jumped in her seat when the classroom door was punched open, revealing the same stone monster from yesterday. "Present!"

The class shrieked as he walked through the isle over to Myléné. Marinette ran over to the back as he picked her up. "Let go of me, Ivan!" She shouted to him, lightly squirming in his grip. "I'm not Ivan anymore!" He retorted to her. "I'm Stoneheart!" Her eyebrows furrowed at his response, and intertwined her hands. "Why are you doing this?"

"So you and I could be together. Forever!" Myléné lightly frowned to him, and almost shrieked on how he lifted his hand up when he heard an annoying whine, "Daddy!" His eyes fell onto Chloé who was crouched under her desk, her phone to her ear. "The monster from yesterday is back!" With his free hand, he lifted up the table, getting a shriek from her and tossed it to the side. Her phone dropped from her hand as he picked her up off of the floor. The two girls shrieked slightly as he walked over to the wall and kicked the wall out, then jumped onto the street, Marinette could faintly hear Chloé shouting at him to release her.

Alya looked down from the hole in the wall, and turned to Marinette, an eager grin on her face. "Come on, let's follow him!" Marinette blinked to her, and then shook her head. "Oh, no! You go," she moved her head down slightly, hiding behind a bench. "I'm finding myself a safe place to hide." Alya playfully rolled her eyes at her response. "Come on girl!" She urged. "You're gonna miss Ladybug in action!" Marinette pursed her lips, her eyes trailing over to Alya's blue bag beside her. She picked up the bag and stood up, hanging it out to her. "You and Ladybug will both be better off without me."

"If you say so," Alya responded, and then began sprinting out the classroom door with Marinette calling for her. "Wait!" She jumped down the stairs slightly, "your bag!"

* * *

 

Marinette turned the corner just to see a car headed straight for Alya, she felt her heart drop at the look of terror on her face. A baton caught her eye as it hit the car, luckily not crushing Alya against the wall. The bag slipped out of her hand as Chat Noir was picked up by one of the stonemen, her eyes snapped over to Alya, her heart skipping a beat seeing as the car was trapping her to the wall.

The small shout of, "Help" was what made her reach down into Alya's bag to pull out the black and red box. She put the earrings in her ears and watched as the Kwami appeared before her, looking expectantly at her. "I think I need Ladybug!" The Kwami grinned. 

"I knew you'd come around!"

"Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

Marinette smiled as Alya continued to tell her story of yesterday's events, "and when I biked over to the Eiffel Tower, it was all over," she told her, her voice drifting off into disappointment. "I'm way bummed," she muttered, walking up the school stairs. Marinette stopped and gave Alya a smile. "Don't worry, you'll get your scoop eventually." Alya grinned to her, stopping on the steps. "You're right!"

"Next target: Ladybug An Exclusive Interview!" Marinette gave a small giggle. "Ooh, sounds exciting," Alya's grin grew. "Oh, wait, even better," Alya continued her walk up the stairs. "Finding out who's under the mask!" Marinette gave a chuckle, following her friend. "Uh-huh, good luck with that one."

* * *

 

Marinette walked into the classroom and walked up the stairs to the second row, smiling at Alya's curious gaze. She gestured to the empty seats, getting a grin from her. The both of them slid into their seats. They looked over to each other and gave a fist bump.

"Uh, you're in the wrong seats." Chloé snapped to them, crossing her arms as she glared at the pair. She stopped. "Go on!" She pointed to the second row of front seats. "Get lost!" Marinette gave a grin to her, intertwining her fingers under her chin. "All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing," Chloé's eyebrow twitched at her response, glaring to her. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm not putting up with your shit anymore Chloé, and neither is anyone else." She pushed her self up, moving her hands on her hips. "So take your attitude and go on! Get lost!" Chloé growled to her as the class erupted in laughter. Chloé huffed and didn't remove her glare from Marinette until she sat down. Feeling satisfied, Marinette sat back down, a proud grin growing on her lips. She looked over feeling a tap on her shoulder. "Good job." Alya told her, making Marinette give a sheepish giggle.

She turned away from her friend to see Adrien standing in front of her, a taller blond beside him, who she thinks is Félix. Adrien went to give a small wave to her, but she huffed and turned her head away from him, making the sheepish smile on his face fall immediately. He heard a faint snort and glared to his brother who slid in beside Nino. Adrien sighed, and sat beside his brother. 

Nino leaned around Félix, "Dude, you wanna make friends right?" Adrien looked over to his friend, ignoring the sigh from his brother. "Go talk to Marinette, you know, about the chewing gum." Nino suggested, getting a frown from Adrien. "What should I say to her?" Félix looked over to Adrien, an uninterested glance. "Explain the situation?" He suggested with a small shrug. Adrien frowned, and shook his head. "I-.. I don't think I can.." 

Félix sighed loudly as Nino looked off to the side in thought. "Why don't you do it, Félix?" He snapped his gaze over to the darker skinned teen and raised an eyebrow. "Why should I? She isn't my problem." Nino gave a light shrug, and Félix looked back over to Adrien feeling a tap on his arm. "Can.. you?" 

"Adrien, I'm sure you can do it yourself."

* * *

 

Félix was sure Adrien could do it himself, his brother may be a bit of a shy kid, but this shouldn't be too hard if he's only explaining a situation. Luckily for his brother, the girl was standing in front of the school, under the small roof, looking up to the sky. Félix gave his brother a glance and nodded his head to her. He didn't miss the reluctant sigh he gave, Félix watched as Adrien walked over to her. 

"Hey," he greeted with a small nervous smile. If Félix were to be honest, he almost laughed when she immediately turned her head away from him. Someone more stubborn than him was an impossible thought. Félix sighed when Adrien moved his dejected look away from her, his hands fiddling with his umbrella. He walked over to his brother and lightly tapped his arm, gesturing to go ahead. Adrien furrowed his eyebrows to him, but clicked open the umbrella and walked down the steps to the car.

When Félix heard the car door open and close, he turned to the girl who awkwardly began eyeing him. "Chloé was the one who put the gum on your chair," he told her, clicking open his own umbrella. "Adrien, being the idiot he is, went to go take it off." Félix explained as he walked down some of the school steps, then turned to her. "He hasn't been to school to before, so of course everything is a bit new to him." 

Marinette's mouth fell slightly agape at his explanation. His eyes drifted off to the side. "Do you walk home?" He asked, looking back over to her. Slowly, Marinette nodded her head. "I-" she cleared her throat after her voice cracked. "I live across the street..." She muttered. Her eyes widened as he held out his arm holding his umbrella. She opened her mouth to object, "Just take it." 

Her eyes flickered down to his hand, almost flinching when three claps of thunder filled her ears, progressively getting louder. Hesitantly, she reached her hand out and he slid the handle of the umbrella into her hand, almost immediately, his pale blond hair began to slowly soak as did his clothes. Her cheeks flushed slightly as felt bad that she was the reason on why he might get sick. Her hand tightened around the handle, a faint click followed and black filled her vision.

She heard a small snort and lifted the umbrella up to see him turn his head away and clear his throat. A grin slowly grew on her lips, and a small giggle slipped out of her throat. The smile fell when he met her gaze, the corner of his lips flickering up slightly. "We'll see you tomorrow." 

Her mouth slowly fell open as she watched him walk down the stairs and enter a black car. Her grip on her bag slowly loosened and fell onto the floor. Her eyes trailed to the umbrella in her hand, her cheeks faintly colored more, but a smile grew on her face, nonetheless. She picked up her bag and lightly jumped down the steps, beginning her walk back to her house.

"That wasn't exactly supposed to happen." A hum was the reply. "Maybe not, but I wonder.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, my third period class (on Fridays) starts at 10:19/10:20 and I just finished this at 11:30.
> 
> The last hour, I did nothing but switch between YouTube and chrome, lmao,  
> I'm so fucking tired man.
> 
> Sorry if it sucks and is cringy.
> 
> I think only this chapter is going to follow the actual show, idk yet


End file.
